Patch Notes 1.1.22.108.1
Patch Notes 1.1.22.108.1 New Hero: #Layla The world Layla lives in is full of a force called Malefic Energy, a savage and unruly energy that causes all living things that come in contact with it to lose their reason and become rabidly ferocious. This energy had all but wiped out her world, until one day Layla's father discovered a way to use a gun forged from magic iron from deep within the earth to absorb and control Malefic Energy. Unfortunately, he absorbed too much energy during the forging process and died, but not before giving the completed gun to Layla in the hopes that she would halt the spread of Malefic Energy. Abilities: Malefic Bomb: Fires a Malefic Energy Bomb forward that will deal physical damage to the first enemy it hits. Void Projectile: Fires an energy ball that explodes at the feet of an enemy target, dealing physical damage to the target and nearby enemies, also slowing them down for 2 seconds. Destruction Rush: Fires an energy cannon that deals physical damage to enemies in front of it. Each upgrade of this skill will raise basic attack distance. Malefic Gun: Basic attacks will do even more damage to long-range targets. Battlefield Improvements # Changed the amount of kill reward reduced by Death Sprees from 35 gold to 20 gold, 10% Exp to 5% Exp. # Increased the respawn interval for Lord (Big Boss) from 120 seconds to 240 seconds. # Lowered movement speed for all heroes and monsters by 20. # Lowered the speed up effect for the Battle Spell “Assault” from 50% to 40%. # Turrets will deal 30% more damage and increase attack speed when continuously attacking the same target. Hero Balance Changes #Akai Thousand Pounder: Added an extra effect. After this ability is cast, Akai’s next basic attack will deal additional damage. Guardian: Not only does it give Akai a shield, now it also deals damage to nearby targets. Meat Tank: Increased damage reduction for multiple hits on the same target from 5% to 10%. #Rafaela Holy Baptism: Increased stun duration from 1.5s to 2s. Cooldown times lowered from 40/34/28 to 36/32/28s. Holy Healing: Lowered mana cost for all levels by 10. Holy Baptism: Lowered mana cost for all levels by 10. #Balmond Lethal Counter: Raised physical attack buff factor from 0.5 to 0.6. #Yun Zhao Spear Strike: Added an additional effect slowing down the enemy 30% for 1s. #Miya Rain of Arrows: Adjusted damage radius and aim indicator radius from 2 to 1.7. Ranked Games: Seasons When Ranked Games are first released, each season will last 2 weeks. When the season is over, Ranked Game results will be tallied, and all players who took part in Ranked Games will receive rewards based on the highest tier they reached that season. Unlock Requirements When players reach Level 6, Ranked Games will be unlocked. Players who own 5 or more heroes will be able to take part. The system will automatically match players up against opponents of equal strength. Tiers There are 6 tiers in all: #Warrior, #Elite, #Master, #Grand Master, #Epic, and #Legend. When players win or lose in ranked games, they will also get or lose stars. When a player has full stars for their current tier, they will be promoted to the next tier upon their next victory. Likewise, if a player has no stars, the next time he or she loses will result in a demotion. Stars will not be taken away from players in Warrior tier. After entering Legend tier, the system will run a check once every 7 days. If the player has not taken part in a ranked game within 7 days, then a star will be taken away. Play Ranked Games with Friends You can play ranked games with friends, but you cannot invite a friend who is more than 2 tiers away from you. Category:Patch Notes